


Second Chances

by helsinkibaby



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Martha calls Sarah Jane to say thank you for a gift.
Relationships: Martha Jones/Thomas Milligan, Sarah Jane Smith/Harry Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[medie](https://medie.livejournal.com/)’s “because we are awesome” drabble-a-thon. Prompt _Doctor Who, Sarah Jane, not waiting anymore_

When the phone rings, Sarah Jane is apprehensive. In her experience, phone calls that come at dinner time can rarely hold good news. When she hears the voice on the other end though, she relaxes immediately, a smile coming to her face.

"Sarah Jane, it's Martha," says the other woman, as if Sarah Jane hadn't worked that out. "I just wanted to say thank you for the present. It’s lovely, you really shouldn't have..."

Sarah Jane cuts her off with a laugh. "So you mean Harry gave it to you then? He was quite embarrassed about it, you know."

On the other end of the phone, Martha chuckles too. "You're not kidding," she says. "He summoned me to his office, all top secret like. I thought I was going to get fired!"

"Hardly. Don’t tell him I told you this, but Harry holds you in very high esteem." There's silence from the other end, and guessing that Martha doesn't quite know how to respond to that comment, she changes the subject. "Anyhow, I just wanted to send my congratulations. Have you made any wedding plans yet, or are you waiting for the moment?"

Martha sighs. "Waiting, if not by choice," she says. "Tom's off to Africa in a couple of months, Doctors Without Borders...."

"A Doctor who disappears for long periods of time," Sarah Jane murmurs. “Slightly ironic.”

“Tell me about it.” She can almost hear Martha rolling her eyes. "Still, it gives us time to get everything planned properly I suppose."

"There is that." Sarah Jane pauses, then continues, "I really am very glad for you Martha. I hope you and Tom are very happy together."

"You're not going to give me that whole 'I'm glad you're getting on with your life' speech, are you?" Sarah Jane would have expected the tone to be angrier, but on the contrary, it's warm, even amused. "Because I've got it from my mum, from my sister, I even got a touch of it from Harry. You can imagine how uncomfortable we both found that."

Sarah Jane laughs. "I wouldn't dream of it," she says. "Except to say that I spent a lot of my life waiting for... well, waiting for things to happen… keeping myself moving without really moving on. It’s not a life I’d recommend…but then, you know that."

There's a long pause on the other end of the line. "I know what you mean… but it all worked out in the end, didn't it? For both of us."

Just then, Sarah Jane hears a key turning in the front door, followed by Luke's voice talking about something that happened at school, closely followed by Harry's shushing him as they both realise that Sarah Jane is on the phone. Luke waves an apology and heads straight up the stairs, Harry waves and heads towards the kitchen for his customary job of rescuing the dinner she'd started.

"Oh yes," Sarah says. "I should think so."

It may have taken her more than thirty years and a few wrong turns to get here, but she's not waiting for her life to start anymore. She loves every moment with this family that they've created, and she knows that Harry was right, those words that he said to her once - some things are worth the wait.  



End file.
